


The Gladstone Paradox

by Nan_Golden



Series: The Gladstone Chronicles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_Golden/pseuds/Nan_Golden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock learns that the spirit of scientific inquiry is no match for walkies.</p><p>A standalone story in the Gladstone Chronicles, following the adventures of Gladstone at Baker St.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gladstone Paradox

**The Gladstone Paradox**

“Sherlock,” John sighed when he arrived home after a long shift, “did you agree to keep Gladstone so you could experiment on him?”

At the sound of his name, Gladstone tried to waddle towards John, only to be held back and kissed soundly on his head by Sherlock.

“Really, John, you feel it necessary to ask that?” Sherlock carefully blotted his lips with a tissue. He raised an eyebrow in a long-suffering fashion as he folded the tissue and placed it into a labeled plastic bag. “You know how I feel about rhetorical questions.” Sherlock pulled out a compact and reapplied his lipstick, a fetching shade of caramel, with an ease of aptitude that John decided he would not be questioning today, no thank you very much. 

“Do you know how many crime scenes are infested and contaminated by these creatures-”

“Pets, Sherlock, they’re called pets.” John interrupted.

“–everyday with their secretions and shedding?” Sherlock continued without pause, searching Gladestone’s head for a clean patch of fur. “Twenty-two percent! When considering crimes in domiciles the numbers are far higher.” Sherlock puckered up and kissed the bulldog’s left ear, leaving behind a faint lipstick print that he examined with his magnifying glass. Gladstone happily wagged his tail nub.

“Isn’t it lovely how Sherlock and Gladstone get along? It’s so nice for him to have the company while you’re at work.” Mrs. Hudson beamed.  “Sherlock, I do worry about you.”

“You’re worried about _Sherlock_?” John asked. “Gladstone’s going to end up in the microwave!”

“I don’t know how you could possibly believe that statement.” Sherlock huffed and John looked sheepish. “The creature couldn’t possibly fit into the microwave, not in it’s current state.”

“Current state?” John paled then quickly fetched the dog leash hanging by the front door. “Experiment's over, Sherlock. Gladstone, time for your walk.” Gladstone’s wagging spread to his entire back end as he strained to reach John.

“John, you’re not scheduled to walk it for another fifty three minutes.” Sherlock complained as Gladstone pulled him inexorably towards John, “Can’t you see that I’m collecting data?” The magnifying glass slipped out of Sherlock’s grasp as he wrapped both arms around Gladstone’s neck in a hug in an attempt to keep him still. Sherlock was about to learn that the spirit of scientific inquiry was no match for walkies.

“Oh, how sweet, I do wish I had my camera! I knew you’d give Gladstone the love he needed.” Mrs. Hudson smiled fondly upon Sherlock as he wrapped himself further around a wriggling Gladstone.

John clipped the leash onto Gladstone’s collar and gave Sherlock a quelling gaze. Sherlock released the dog with a huff and settled into an epic sulk, promising a sleepless night to all within earshot of 221b that evening. John rolled his eyes as he and Gladstone made their way downstairs.

“Mind you keep those prints fresh!” Sherlock called down when John and Gladstone reached the front door. John smirked and then – spitefully, so spitefully, Sherlock thought – gave Gladstone’s ears and head a thorough skritching.

“It’s so difficult to be me, Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock whined and slumped spectacularly across the floor.

“I know.” Mrs. Hudson reached down and patted Sherlock’s head. “Biscuit, dear?”

 

 

[image source](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/494762709035023100/)


End file.
